Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to managing data center cooling equipment.
Background Discussion
Cooling consumes a large part of energy expenditures for data centers. This creates a need to allocate cooling within a data center as efficiently as possible. To reach this goal, many data center operators rely on sensors to adjust cooling to achieve adequate temperatures for servers and racks. However, these sensor-based systems may only provide temperature estimates in areas of the data centers where sensors are located. Further, these methods often fail to provide a sophisticated approach to evaluating and classifying the sensor data. For instance, sensor-based systems may incorrectly incorporate or use aberrant sensor readings, and/or fail to alert the user of problems related to issues related to airflow, such as air blockage or missing blanking panels.